Forever Yours
by NeonEyes
Summary: With Moonracer suffering with amnesia from a tragic accident, the decepticons take advantage. But Starscream's emotions start to take control as their friendship grows into something more...
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours.

Chapter 1: Prisoner  
>" " speech<br>**: :** comm link  
><em>' '<em>thinking

Moonracer's optics flashed to life as her systems came online. She groaned heavily as she tried to lift herself off the muddy ground. She had to rub her eyes and blink a couple of times before her vision focused. She was in a forest. She stared at the surrounding trees, confused.

'_This is Earth_,' Moonracer thought, '_Why the frag am I on Earth?_' She grabbed the nearest tree to help herself up when a painful jolt went through her grille plate. The femme clutched her stomach tightly and winced. An internal wound. '_I need a doctor_' Moonracer thought. She started brushing off as much mud as she could. That's when Moonracer saw a symbol on the chest. It was glowing blue with energon looked like some sort of face. She thought it was weird, it hadn't been there before..

'_Never mind_,' Moonracer thought,'_I'll leave it till later. Right now I need to find help._'

She looked round the dense forest. **:Chromia? Ariel? Arcee? Firestar? It's me Moonracer! Is anyone there?: **She asked desperately into her comm link.

"I am," a deep voice said from behind her.

The femme spun round to see a tall mech seeker standing in the shadows. He was nearly twice the size of her and was grey all over except for the odd red highlight. Scarlet red optics were fixed on her shocked face as he smiled down at her. Moonracer looked down and saw a red decepticon, illuminating his chest plate.

'A decepticon? Here on Earth?' Moonracer couldn't understand. 'Why is he here as well?'

The mech let out an amused chuckle at the young femme's reaction. Moonracer narrowed her optics, "Decepticon..'

"That's right my dear Moonracer," he answered coolly.

Moonracer's park stopped dead. "How do you know my name?"

Now it was the seeker's turn to look confused. He cocked his head,"We only met a megacycle ago, but I've known you for eons,"

Moonracer took a few steps back.

"You don't remember me?" the mech said, taking a couple of steps closer,"Starscream..?"

"N-no.." Moonracer nervously replied. The mech sighed and grabbed a pair of status cuffs from his sub space.

"Never mind. Megatron wouldn't mind an Autobot femme to be his prisoner.." He grabbed Moonracer's servos and locked them in the cuffs. She strained in the cuffs and started kicking wildly at Starscream.

"Hey! That's not what a pretty, young femme like you should be doing,"

He extended one long claw and tilted Moonracer's faceplate until both their faceplates were inches away from each others.

Starscream was so close, Moonracer could smell his breath. It was surprisingly nice. It smelt of fresh oil and sweet energ- 'Stop it' Moonracer thought to herself,'He's a decepticon for Primus' sake!'

Starscream leaned even further until his mouth was touching Moonracer's audio receptor. "If you behave, I'll protect you from Megatron," he whispered softly. Moonracer mentally sighed in relief.

"... plus I'll let you sleep in my quarters instead of a grubby cell,"

Moonracer rolled her optics, "ok"

Starscream leaned back and took hold of her shoulder. "Good girl," he smiled," It's getting late. We won't make it back to the Nemesis before sunset, so we'll have to find a good place for recharge"

Starscream looked down at the small, turquoise Autobot. He sarcastically bowed, "After you.." Moonracer sighed at started walking in a random direction.

* * *

><p>Half a joor later, they found a small, suitable cave for recharge. Starscream made sure Moonracer went in first, so he'd know if she'd tried to escape. The femme sat down at the far side of the cave and just looked at her cuffs.<p>

Starscream took the time to exaim her. She was a bit younger and a lot smaller than him but her frame was so ... so slim and atteractive. Starscream found himself looking at the way her body curves. How beautiful she was.

Starscream saw her in battle only 6 earth hours fighting beside Optimus Prime, Arcee and her mechfriend Cliffjumper. The seeker frowned at himself. Why couldn't Moonracer remember the battle?

"A-are you a doctor at all?" Moonracer asked, pulling Starscream out of his thoughts.  
>He snorted,"I have some knowledge on first aid"<p>

"Then could you .. look at my grille?" she questioned embarrassed as her clutched her stomach tighter.

Starscream seemed to be taken back at the Autobot's question. "Very well"

The mech walked over to and gestured her to lie down. She obeyed him and lowered himself on the ground.

"Could you take your grille plating off?"

Moonracer cautiously removed her stomach armour from just beneath her breast plate to her hip. Starscream's spark glowed but refused to let his faceplate show the same emotion.

He lifted up her grille cover so he could see the damage inside. A live wire had gotten loose, electrocuting her tank every time she moved her torso to the left. Starscream carefully plugged in the wire where it was supposed to be.

Moonracer's chassis tingled not only because of the wire but of the mech's careful touch.

"You should be ok for now however some of your systems may be offline for quite some time," Starscream explained as he closed her grille cover and leaned back. Once Moonracer applied all her armour, she looked up to the tall mech.

"Thank you Starscream,"

"Y-your welcome ... Moonracer," he replied.

They sat there for a few seconds, smiling at each other and exchanging each others respect.

Starscream broke his gaze and muffled something about recharge. Moonracer nodded and layed down on her side so her back was facing the decepticon. She fell into recharge in seconds.

Starscream sighed. He was no proper doctor but he knew she more internal damage than she realised. She's obviously lost her memory.

Starscream layed down beside her and looked up at the cave's ceiling. Something caught his optic. He looked to his right to see Moonracer shivering. Her heating system was offline.

Starscream rolled closer to her and awkwardly put her arm over her frame, pressing his chassis against her's. His spark glowered again, this time more brighter.

Starscream was falling in love and he didn't even know it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_**Chapter 2 will be up soon :)**_

_**What will happen in the morning..?**_

_**Until then …. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Yours  
>Chapter 2: Two Sides<p>

Moonracer woke to the beautiful sound of organic, cheeping birds and the pleasant warmth of her heating system. She fluttered her optics open and was greeted with a rough cave wall. She sighed in disappointment and fidgeted a bit.

Moonracer froze. She realised that it wasn't her heating system that was keeping her warm.

She looked down and there resting on her hip was a long, blue arm. She looked over her shoulder to see the sleeping faceplate of Starscream.

The femme's spark leapt within her chest. Moonracer started wiggling from the grasp of Starscream's servo. She them tiptoed round the sleeping mech and went outside.

It was a pleasant cycle outside. The Earth's sun was shining brightly. Moonracer remembered how Ariel told her about Earth. That it had an indigenous population called Humans. Apparently, they're just like cybertronians. They like to dance, sing .. wait!

Moonracer had an idea! She used her internal radio to hack into an alien frequency and ... there!

Amy MacDonald's voice quietly filled the air around her. She looked up the lyrics to the song the organic was singing and started to sing along.

".. I don't wanna see the stars, I don't wanna see the moon, don't wanna see the sun, that rises too soon, I am a spaceman flying high, I am the astronaut in the sky, don't worry I'm ok now, I am the ligghht in the dark, I am the match, I am the spark, Don't worry I'm ok now, I'm ok now..."

She trailed off as she heard movement behind her. Moonracer twirled round and saw, there leaning causally on the side of the cave, was Starscream, his expression cool but his optics, shocked.

Moonracer's faceplate blushed as red as the seeker's eyes as she looked away. An awkward silence fell over the two of them.

Starscream, however, didn't regret sneaking up on her. His spark melted when he woke to her singing. It was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

The mech continued staring at the femme for a while longer before he got an incoming message. It was from Soundwave. :Starscream, Megatron has requested for you:

:Message received: Starscream replied :I'll be there in a few breems:

"Do you have a alt form?" Starscream questioned.

"Huh?" Moonracer cocked her head.

"I'll take that as a no," he sighed.

Before Moonracer processed his answer, the mech swooped down, put one servo behind her back and another one under her legs, lifting her into a bridal carry.

She squeaked at the unexpected move and automatically put her servos round his neck. Starscream chuckled lightly before activating his jets and soaring into the sky. Moonracer buried her helm in his chest as they gained altitude.

"You won't get a good view of this planet if you don't look, my dear," Starscream smiled down at the femme buried in his chest.

Moonracer hesitantly opened her optics and her breath was taken away.

They were flying across acres of wonderful woodland. The clean air skimming her faceplate.  
>Moonracer loved it.<p>

She turned back to Starscream, "Where are we going anyway?"

Starscream smiled sadly,"Home"

A couple of breems later passed before the Nemesis appeared within the clouds and Starscream landed.

He went down on one knee and carefully and put Moonracer down. She took a couple of deep breaths and smiled up at Starscream. She actually flew!

"Come along now," Starscream sighed whilst gently grabbing her cuffs,"Lord Megatron is waiting,"

"Can't you find her?" Arcee asked the medic angrily.

"Arcee, I've answered that question five times already!" Ratchet growled back.

"So you can find a cell phone and a bunch of kids in a different dimension but you can't access a simple radio link to Moonracer?"

"We don't have a signal from her like the cell phone had when Jack was trying to ring! Moonracer has acquired some internal injuries,"

"But yesterday I got a signal from her!"

"It was too faint," Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation,"I couldn't triangulate her geographic posit-"

"GUYS! Please stop arguing!" Cliffjumper pleaded. The two Autobots fell silent.

Cliff sighed shakily, he was exhausted. He couldn't recharge knowing Moonracer may be hurt or worse, with the Decepticons.

"Please stop ... stop blaming Ratchet. Its was my fault. I didn't protect her."  
>The red mech felt a servo on his shoulder. He looked up to see Optimus.<p>

"No. It was my fault. I let her fight even though she had just arrived on Earth"

The base fell into silence. Everyone had been affected by the young femme's disappearance. But being her mechmate, Cliffjumper was broken.

'For Primus' sake, please come home Moonracer,' he thought,'We need you ...

... I need you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Lord Megatron

Starscream led Moonracer down a maze of corridors within the Nemesis, before coming to a huge door with the decepticon insignia painted on it.

"What ever you do," Starscream whispered, "Do not answer back,"

Before Moonracer could open her mouth to respond, the doors opened and there, with his back to them, was the decepticon leader.

Moonracer exaimed the mech. He stood with his helm held high, strength and authority radiating off him

"My lord," Starscream said to the mighty mech.

"Ah, there you are Starscream," the tyrant turned around, his scarlet optics burning into Moonracer's aqua ones.

_'Red, red,' _Moonracer knew them optics.

_'Red. Tyger Pax. Those red optics. Energon everywhere. Her brother's corpse. Her brother's blood. Red optics watching her. Her brother with the warlord's sword through him. Red, red … Megatron!'_

"You bloody fragger!" she spat out as the past dawned on her. How could she forget her brother's murderer?

Megatron raised his optic ridges as Starscream restrained her from attacking his leader.

"You killed my brother!" she screamed.

Megatron sighed. "Ah yes, that pathetic excuse of a bot..."

Moonracer's optics filled with cold rage, "Aeroflight was a better bot than you could ever be!"

Megatron chuckled darkly, "Is that so?"

"He didn't deserve to die!" Moonracer shrieked as tears collected within her optics, "especially by a complete low life like you!"

Pain shot through her circuits as Megatron back-handed her and held her off the ground by her neck, blocking her air ways

"You dare speak to me like that again femme and you will find yourself offline as quick as you brother!" he growled.

Moonracer's vision blurred with stars as her vents gasped for air. Starscream watched helplessly from the shadows. He watched her small servos attempt to hurt the warlord and her vocaliser mouth pleads of help.

"Starscream, you are dismissed," Megatron said in a calm but deadly tone.

The seeker started to open his own vocaliser to protest but thought better of it and hesitantly left.

Megatron released his grip on Moonracer as the doors closed. Moonracer cried out in pain and her legs shuddered from the impact on the cold floor. She gasped, sucking as much air through her vents as she could.

Megatron smirked at her before lifting her up on her pedes and pinning her against the wall.

"Get your filthy servos off of me or I swear I will kick you in where the sun down shine!" Moonracer hissed. However, Megatron ignored the threat and leaned uncomfortably closer. She tried to break from his grasp but he was too strong.

Megatron's thumb stroked Moonracer's lips. "It's been many vorns since we've had a femme in our ranks, I even thought I'd never see one again." He chuckled quietly, "Yet here I am"

"Get off me yo-" Moonracer was cut off when Megatron abruptly crushing his lips where his thumb had just been.

Tears started to form in her optics again as he sweeped his glossia over her bottom lip, that was then followed by a surprising nibble. He wanted her to open her mouth.

She refused, placing both her servos on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. Megatron's right servo slipped down to the hip whilst the over one stayed on the shoulder and continued to push her against the wall.

Moonracer lifted her ped and kicked hard between his legs. He grunted in pain but didn't break the kiss. She lifted her ped for a second time. A sharp squeeze to her hip was quick to rectify this. A dangerous reminder to say he could kill her within a nanosecond.

Moonracer hesitantly parted her lips, fighting the urge to bite down on the glossia that snaked its' way inside. The femme's brief co-operation earned her a satisfied purr from the mech that the glossia belonged to.

She continued to push against his iron grip but continued to fail. She whimpered helplessly.

After what seemed like an eternity, that devil of the glossia and lips were finally removed from her own. Megatron released an amused chuckle as he did so, making anger start to boil within Moonracer. She narrowed her optics and punched the mech in the jaw.

His head jerked back with the impact.

Regret filled Moonracer as the warlord laughed coldly and turned back to look at her. Energon trickled down from his mouth as it was stuck in a smile of pure hatred.

Megatron quickly back-handed her for a second time, leaving her sprawling on the cold floor.

"Now," Megatron sneered,"you will learn to serve me, femme. Until you are tamed, you will stay in Starscream's quarters.

Moonracer raised her head a little to give Megatron a unamused glare, narrowing her optics.

**:Soundwave: **Megatron commed.

**:Yes Lord Megatron?: **

**:Send Thundercracker to escort our new femme to Starscream's quarters:**

**:As you wish:**

A couple of astronds later, Thundercracker marched through the door and knelt before his leader.

"Rise warrior," Megatron ordered.

Thundercracker stood.

Megatron gestured to the femme, "Take dear Moonracer to Starscream,"

The blue seeker grabbed her elbow and gently pulled her out the room.

Moonracer didn't have the strength to fight. She hadn't had any energon for cycles and her vitals were running low, so she didn't bother with this mech.

Thundercracker noticed her silence as they walked down the corridors, "Are you .. ok?"

"Why would you care?" She snapped back.

He flinched at the bitterness in her vocalisers, "Not all the mechs on this base are cold-sparked"

"Yeah right .. "

"It's true!" Thundercracker looked down at the small femme," You are the first femme I've seen in orns, of course I would care about you!"

They fell into an awkward silence as they processed each other's information.

After a few kliks, they reached Starscream's quarters.

"Here we are," Thundercracker said, opening the door. They instantly heard rustling and Moonracer saw Starscream desperately trying to hide some datapads.

"I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!" Starscream abruptly cried.

Thundercracker chuckled at his commander, "Just dropping off the lassie you found earlier,"

Moonracer blushed in embarrassment and stared at her pedes, feeling the heavy gaze of both mechs. Starscream froze when he saw her.

"O-oh, umm, o-okay, you are dismissed," he gulped.

The blue mech quietly closed the metal door leaving them in yet another awkward silence.

Moonracer quietly sat down on the berth and exaimed the room whilst Starscream kept himself occupied by putting his datapads away. It was quite a big room with a berth, datapad case, a desk with a lamp and writing and drawing equipment, and a personal on-suite wash rack.

Starscream caught her looking at his wash racks.

"You can if you like"

The femme started at his voice and looked round. "What?"

"You can have a shower .."

Moonracer was surprised but slowly walked into the wash racks, and locked the door from the inside. Once locked, she shed her armor off until she was bare and allowed the hot water to blanket her in warmth.

She tried to think about her friends back on Cybertron, if they knew that she was missing, but all she could think about was Starscream. His warm smile, his calming voice, and that night ..

Moonracer still couldn't believe she sleep with that seeker, however whenever she thought about it, her spark throbbed. At first she thought it was because she missed her friends and family but the waves of longing to her spark, happened much more frequently ..

Much more..

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for such a long wait but I've been visiting a lot of family this week and have been really busy :( Hope u like this chapter though, and hopefully I'll get the next one up very soon .. :) Oh and before I go, I changed Moonracer's boyfriend/mechfriend from Cliffjumper to Powerglide cause at first I was basing it on Transformers: Prime but then I changed it to G1 so sorry for the mix up but .. yeah .. enjoy :) x_


End file.
